callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grenade Launcher
A Grenade Launcher is a device that shoots a grenade. These can be standalone launchers, such as the Thumper or China Lake, or attachments, such as the M203. Grenade Launchers appear in several forms throughout the Call of Duty ''series. The grenade shell has a safe arming distance of 5–6 meters and will not detonate unless it has traveled this distance before hitting a surface. Thus, shooting at nearby walls, ground or ceiling will simply cause the shell to bounce harmlessly away. This makes using a grenade launcher at close range very difficult. However, the shell will kill if it directly hits another player, and in turn the direct impact kill feed icon will be displayed. It is possible to score a direct impact kill on multiple enemies with a single shell. The grenade launcher has restricted damage at the beginning of each round. This was likely done to make spawn-killing harder. List of Grenade Launchers in the Call of Duty series Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *GP-25 (Underbarrel, AK-47 only) *M203 (Underbarrel) *Mk 19 (Shock and Awe only) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *M203 (Underbarrel) *GP-25 (Underbarrel) *Thumper Call of Duty: Black Ops *M203 (Underbarrel) *GP-25 (Underbarrel, AK-47 and Galil only) *Tishina (Underbarrel, AK-74U only) *China Lake Call of Duty: Black Ops DS *M79 *M203 (Underbarrel) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *M320 (Underbarrel on most weapons) *M320 GLM *M203 (Underbarrel, M4A1 and M16A4 only) *GP-25 (Underbarrel, AK-47 only) *XM25 *Sentry Grenade Launcher (Survival Mode only) Gallery Image:M16A4 Grenade Launcer CoD4.png|The M16A4 with the M203 in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:m4eo_4.png|The M4A1 with the M203 in Call of Duty 4. Image:gl_4.png|The M203 in use in Call of Duty 4. Note the Unique aiming recticle. File:Ak47gren.png|The AK-47 Grenadier with the GP-25 in Call of Duty 4. File:AK47_Modern_Warfare_2.jpg|AK-47 Grenadier with the GP-25 in Modern Warfare 2. Gp-25.jpg|Reloading a GP-25 in Modern Warfare 2. BO m203 reload.jpg|Reloading the M203 on a Commando in Black Ops. BS-1 grenade launcher.jpg|The Tishina, a unique attachment for AK-74u in Black Ops. BS-1 loading.jpg|Reloading the Tishina. Galil with GP-25.jpg|Galil with a GP-25 in Black Ops. Blackops GP25 Createaclass2.0.png|The in-game description for the Grenade Launcher in Black Ops. Grenade Launcher Round MW2.jpg|A fired grenade launcher round in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Grenade Launcher Round BO.png|A fired grenade launcher round in Call of Duty: Black Ops. M4A1CarbineMW3.png|The M203 seen on an M4A1 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. XM-25.png|The XM25 in Modern Warfare 3. File:MW3_Grenade_Launcher.png|The Grenade Launcher in Create-A-Class. M14 Grenade Launcher CoD4.png|An M14 with a M203 equipped. G36C Grenade Launcher MW3.png|A G36C with a M320 equipped. Trivia *Some players refer to this weapon as a "pro pipe" when an especially impressive kill is performed with the weapon. Conversely, when the weapon is used to straight killing, some players refer to it as a "noob tube", as they think the weapon takes little skill to achieve kills. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the extended mission of F.N.G., it was stated that the bowling tube cancels out when fired too close for "safety" purposes. *All grenades fired by grenade launchers are modeled the same (in the Modern Warfare series). This can be observed by looking at grenades that didn't explode. *In the first 15 seconds of a match in Call of Duty: Black Ops, any grenades from a grenade launcher will never explode. This was done to prevent using the grenade launcher to kill the enemy team quickly upon spawning, as they are naturally stacked up. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the player can complete a challenge called "Ouch" by killing someone with the grenade's direct impact. This will result in the title "Noob Tuber", a reference to the aforementioned derogative against players who use this attachment. *In Modern Warfare 2, when using Scavenger, the grenade has to be loaded to pick up another grenade. There are two slots for the grenade launcher: one that's loaded and one that is in reserve. *It is possible to get a headshot with a grenade from a grenade launcher. *The Modern Warfare 2 Create-A-Class picture lacks a trigger-guard. *If the 'Infinite Ammo' cheat is activated in the campaign mode in Call of Duty 4, the bowling tube becomes fully automatic. The M203 on the M4 Carbine and the GP-25 fire with approximately 250 rpm, but the M203 on the M16A4 will fire significantly faster at approximately 600 rpm. *Any kill with the Grenade Launcher counts to the gun's total kills. The same goes for the Masterkey Shotgun, Flamethrower and the Tactical Knife. *A kill with the M203 and GP-25 counts as a hipfire kill. *In Call of Duty 4, there were originally three more grenade launchers: AG36 (G36C), HK79 (G3) and FN EGLM (F2000 or SCAR). The names can be found in localized strings. *In the ''Modern Warfare'' series, the Create-A-Class icon is of a M203 (except for the AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2), where as in Black Ops, the icon is of a GP-25. *On the FAL in Modern Warfare 2, the grenade launcher is misspelled as "Grenade Laucher". *In Zombies, there is no minimum distance that the grenade must travel to explode. This can lead to shell shock if used at close range. *In Modern Warfare 3, the under barrel grenade launcher used, for the first time, replaces the regular ammo counter with its own. *The damage output in Modern Warfare 3 seems to have been lowered for balancing purposes and Recon tags. Kills by the grenade launcher now usually occur by direct impact, close proximity detonation, or killing an enemy with low health. *The Grenade Launcher attachment is listed as a secondary weapon on the Call of Duty ELITE Create-A-Class menu. *Oddly, in Modern Warfare 3, there is no killfeed icon for the Grenade Launcher. Kills with it show up as the gun it is attached to. Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Attachments Category:Launchers Category:Protected pages